Existing vehicles typically have passenger cabins equipped with fixed storage containers, including pockets or compartments located in center consoles, overhead consoles, dashboards and doors. These compartments may include a plurality of surfaces spaced apart with respect to each other to define recesses or cavities. The surfaces may be spaced apart generally short distances such that it may be somewhat cumbersome to reach into the container to clean all portions of the surfaces. In addition, these containers may occupy space within the passenger cabin above the floorpan that would otherwise be available for passengers, cargo or vehicle devices.
The inventors have herein recognized a need to provide a vehicle interior storage container that may increase the space of the passenger cabin above the floorpan and may also be selectively removed from the vehicle.